This invention relates to containers and more specifically to a device for containing a supply of emergency medication such as nitroglycerine which must be taken immediately to avoid life threatening conditions. The container includes a transparent holder for a written medical record of prescriptions and the like and may hold medical insurance cards as well.
Prescription medication is generally supplied in a container large enough to hold the entire supply of pills for which the prescription is written. The name of the patient, physician, and administration instructions are attached to the container.
Because it is awkward to carry about the entire container and may expose the supply to unfavorable environmental conditions, the user will carry a few of the pills or capsules around if necessary in a small pillbox. The small pillbox may be simple or ornate, but there are no provisions for attaching the necessary information related to the medication to the pillbox. When the patient is seen by a health care provider, a different physician, dentist, or emergency medical service worker, it is useful to have that information, especially if the patient is unable to provide it verbally. Additional pertinent medical information and health insurance information is also useful to have at hand, since lack of medical insurance evidence may deprive a patient of necessary care as often as lack of information of other medical conditions.